


Samhain Full Moon Ritual

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: SpookyOQ 2019 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Full Moon, Lakes, Mild Language, Multi, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Sex Magic, SpookyOQ 2019, Swearing, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: There's an honest to godpouton Regina's face when Robin eases back to press a sweet kiss to her neck, hands rubbing gently up and down her sides.  Her pupils are blown wide with arousal when she meets my gaze, and I know we're going to have a good ritual already.  I just hope it's a successful one for all our sakes.





	Samhain Full Moon Ritual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anamiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamiii/gifts).

> Date Written: 26 October 2019  
Word Count: 2044  
Written for: SpookyOQ 2019  
Prompts: Day 2 - Quiet Lake, Lovers, A Full Moon, A Ritual  
Recipient: anamiii  
Summary: There's an honest to god _pout_ on Regina's face when Robin eases back to press a sweet kiss to her neck, hands rubbing gently up and down her sides. Her pupils are blown wide with arousal when she meets my gaze, and I know we're going to have a good ritual already. I just hope it's a successful one for all our sakes.  
Spoilers: Canon divergent AU nebulously sent after S5, but Robin never died and there's no SplitQueen arc. The Marilena arc happened, but Robin wasn't the baby's father. Just go with it, okay?  
Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Look, this is all anamiii's fault, okay? She gave me the prompts [well, I added in the ritual one, as well as them all being soulmates], and then this just kind of ran away from me at that point. But I had fun writing this one. I haven't done a proper sex magic fic in a while, and definitely not for a triad. Not sure if this is going to stay a OS or not at this point. We'll see…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not yet, so if you see something I missed, please let me know?

"You're sure no one's going to see us?"

Stopping dead in my tracks, I turn to stare at Regina and barely hold back a snort of laughter when she runs into me, her eyes scanning the trees on either side of the trail we're traversing. The consternation and shock on her face when she stumbles backward into Robin is adorably amusing, a chuckle wriggling loose to sneak past my lips.

"Regina, are you telling me that you're worried about being caught naked? When did you become such a little prude, Kitten?"

"I'm not a prude," she replies with a scowl, but doesn't move from the solidity of Robin's form. In fact, she adjusts her stance slightly to lean back into him, particularly when his hands find purchase on her hips. "I just don't necessarily want to have an audience for what we're going to be doing."

Robin's lips curl up into a smirk, and I can see the sparkle of mischief in his eyes that have gone a darker shade of blue. If my heightened Dragon senses didn't already smell his simmering arousal, the change in eye color would be a dead giveaway. He leans in to nuzzle briefly at the spot just behind and below Regina's left ear, and her eyes predictably flutter shut as her head tilts to the side to allow him better access. Our sweet little queen rarely disappoints in the face of this particular move. Her almost inaudible plaintive mewl has my body responding in rather pleasurable and possessive ways.

"If we have you deep enough in a pleasure haze--"

"Or headspace," Robin says, his words muffled a bit against her olive-toned skin.

"Or headspace," I repeat, rolling my eyes fondly. "You won't know if there's no one watching or the entirety of all the realms watching a live stream of the event, Kitten, and you know it."

Robin has returned to nibbling at that sensitive spot on her neck. Every time she opens her mouth to speak, he clearly picks up on his sensual teasing because only low moans and gasps escape her. I should stop them and insist we move on; we're on a relatively tight schedule here, after all, and wholly dependent on the timing of the full moon. But they paint such a beautiful tableau of romance and carnality when they come together like this…

"Come on, you two," I finally say with just a hint of a growl in my tone. "Save that for the ritual."

There's an honest to god _pout_ on Regina's face when Robin eases back to press a sweet kiss to her neck, hands rubbing gently up and down her sides. Her pupils are blown wide with arousal when she meets my gaze, and I know we're going to have a good ritual already. I just hope it's a successful one for all our sakes. Without thought, I stretch out a hand toward her, grateful when she takes it, and pull her into a gentle kiss of my own. This gives Robin the time to attempt subtlety in adjusting the tent in his jeans. Neither subtlety nor adjustment actually works. The scent of Regina's arousal lingers when she pulls back from the kiss to offer a sweet smile.

"I suppose we have to get going again, don't we?"

Nodding, I take the lead again, grateful when she laces her fingers with mine. The adjustment of my own stride to accommodate hers is as natural as breathing or flying on thermals. Robin follows behind us, no doubt enjoying the view, both the landscape and the two of us. He's as predictable as our little queen sometimes.

Yes, I can feel it deep in my marrow that this ritual will be the success we all need it to be. Samhain may be an odd choice for this kind of magic, but the full moon and other planetary placements lined up perfectly for what we wish to achieve. May the gods and the spirits of the ancestral ones guide us in this magical working.

*****

Even if I wasn't so distracted by the impending orgasm after a full month without one, I'd know that, in fact, we are not alone. Magic is keeping the three of us afloat and warm in the middle of this lake. The night sky is clear and a deep indigo, speckled with stars that are nearly eclipsed by the fecundity of the full moon directly overhead. None of us is wearing a stitch of clothing and the water is preternaturally clear. Someone standing on the shore or the little dock from which we dove could probably see everything clearly if they were to happen upon us. Not that I'll tell Regina that; she has enough to concentrate on tonight as it is.

"My womb to your womb," she whispers fervently over and over as her hips roll and grind into mine, a desperate hitch to her voice that has nothing to do with arousal or impending orgasm. She reaches over my shoulder to twine her fingers with Robin's behind me, bringing their hands into my peripheral view so I can add my hand to theirs. "My seed mixed with his to plant in your fertile soil to spring forth with new life on this the Eve of Hallowed Souls. We beseech thee, mighty gods above and below, as well as the spirits of sacred ancestors crossing the veil between the worlds, on this Hallows Eve to grant this petition we so humbly ask of you."

"This we beseech of thee," Robin and I repeat, squeezing her hand tightly.

Regina continues with the invocation and incantation, but I lose track of the words for a moment at the scent of someone or some_thing_ else joining us. We've caught the attention of… I'm not sure who or what it is, but this is an ancient power that makes me feel younger than Roland. We are in the presence of true Power tonight. 

"This we beseech of thee," I say again with Robin, knowing the cue by the tone of Regina's voice. _Fuck!_ Pay attention to the ritual and don't piss off the powerful guest.

Regina goes back to her fervent pleas of _My womb to your womb_ for a bit as Robin begins his portion of the ritual, which includes those long, thick fingers of his slipping into my already hungry cunt. I've missed his touch. I've missed her touch. This month without anything below the waist has been long and difficult, but if this ritual works, it'll all have been worth it in the end.

"My seed mixed with hers to plant in your fertile soil to spring forth with new life on this the Eve of Hallowed Souls. We beseech thee, mighty gods above and below, as well as the spirits of sacred ancestors crossing the veil between the worlds, on this Hallows Eve to grant this petition we so humbly ask of you."

"This wee beseech of thee," Regina and I say, and I can hear the huskiness in my tone.

He continues to speak, and that sensation of others joining us increases. We most certainly have an audience of ancient power, and I pray to any being listening that this is a good sign. When he finishes his portion, I can feel the slickness of Regina's arousal clinging to my skin and Robin's fingers, which feel so much thicker than normal within my clutching cunt, as if he's grown multiple cocks to ensure our success tonight.

And then it's my turn to speak the words researched so intently. For a handful of heartbeats, it seems as if those otherworldly visitors lean in closer to hear me speak. And then, something feels _very_ familiar, bringing the sting of tears to my eyes. When my mouth opens, it's not English that comes out, but Dragonish. I don't fight it.

"Her seed mixed with his to plant in my fertile soil to spring forth with new life on this the Eve of Hallowed Souls. We beseech thee, mighty gods above and below, as well as the spirits of sacred ancestors crossing the veil between the worlds, on this Hallows Eve to grant us this petition we so humbly ask of you."

Without hesitation, both of my soulmates intone in passable Dragonish, "This we beseech of thee." Our lessons have definitely paid off.

More otherworldly presences have joined us: above, below, and circling us. A proper coven of ancient and puissant Power to protect and bear witness to our magical working beneath this full moon on Samhain. But before I can think any further, I realize the time has come. "It is time, my hearts." My words are softer, more reverent than I expect, given the trembling and twitching within my womb.

Regina nods and shifts as we briefly release our three-handed grip to adjust our positions. Robin's fingers ease out, leaving me feeling oddly empty, and Regina holds my hips steady, tilting me back to let his cock slide home. Twin satisfied moans escape our mouths as he sheathes himself fully and stops for a moment before leaning back a bit. He squeezes my shoulder when he's ready and I move back to rest against his chest, humming as his cock shifts within me and he presses a kiss to my shoulder. Once we're settled, it's Regina's turn to get into position so our clits can rub deliciously together. Magic and water can compensate for inconsistencies that land, air, and gravity hold against us.

"That's it, my hearts," I murmur, Dragon hearing catching the almost inaudible whispers of approval from our witnesses. "Work together. We need to come together at the height of the full moon's power. I know you can both feel it, too. Pace yourselves to match it. We can do this. We know what we want and need tonight."

Robin nods and kisses my shoulder again. "I'm ready to come at the drop of a hat, to be honest, but I won't cock this up."

"We can do this," Regina says softly, then kisses my other shoulder.

I nod and feel our protectors' approval. Regina whispers _My womb to your womb_ one more time before we fall into a cadence of ebb and flow, in and out, fill and recede. Our hands move on each other's bodies, making sure we're all in the same state of arousal as time draws closer to the moon's fullest power until it feels like there are far too many hands touching us. But the need to come, to find the bliss of sexual communion with my soulmates overwhelms all of us as the zenith of the full moon's power arrives and we achieve mutual orgasm with a series of cries that would make the maenads jealous. 

When consciousness returns to us, we're still lazily floating in the water, connected in that most primal way, and I can still feel our powerful protectors keeping us safely afloat. A soft breeze carries the faint scents of fire and spice and loamy earth, our scents. But I can also smell… anise and something fruity. My body feels full, heavy, satiated. I'm ready for a long nap with my soulmates, my hearts, snuggled close to me.

As we separate and return to a more upright position again, I smile and glance around us toward the unseen protectors that are still here. "Our thanks to thee, mighty gods above and below, as well as the spirits of sacred ancestors crossing the veil between the worlds, on this Hallows Eve for joining us in this our sacred working. We bid you farewell and fair winds at your back until we meet again."

Regina and Robin repeat the words, and then I feel those otherworldly visitors take their leave of us. In the next moment, a few wispy clouds scud across the face of the moon, and Regina shivers. Without thought, I offer a little magical warmth to both of my soulmates as we begin our swim back to the shore. We will certainly discuss what happened tonight in the morning , but for now, warm clothes, a fire, food, and a good night's sleep in our bed must take precedence.

This Samhain will not be easily forgotten.


End file.
